Cuento
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: Pero ese dragón no era una persona amigable, entonces, la hermosa chica le propuso un trato, ella bailaría y cantaría para él y a cambio, si su presentación le gustaba, le perdonaría la vida.


Esto es, tal vez, lo más random que he escrito en los últimos días~ Lo escribí hace algún tiempillo (no demasiado, no muy poco) pero se me fue pasando y olvide subirlo, aquí los tengo para uds, la historia que cuenta Kagome me la invente yo, si hay otra por ahí igual o parecida créame que es mera coincidencia, yo ni enterada... Espero les guste, mas aclaraciones al final (:

* * *

_**Cuento**_

_Cuenta una vieja historia, en un tiempo desconocido, existía una hermosa joven con una voz prodigiosa y grácil figura al bailar._

_Sus padres la comprometieron con el príncipe de un reino cercano, quien había quedado cautivado por su peculiar belleza, pero esa joven no quería casarse, ella solo deseaba bailar... bailar y cantar; ser libre como el viento que acariciaba su rostro._

- Entonces ¿Sabes lo que hizo esa hermosa joven? –Acaricio sus negros cabellos, colocando un mecho maternalmente tras su oreja-

- ¿Huyo de casa?

- Exactamente –sonrió de manera dulce y la acuno suavemente en sus brazos-

_Corrió lejos, tanto que sus pies dolieron y su cuerpo casi desfallece, para cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad estaba en lo más profundo del bosque, donde solo pocos habían ido y ninguno vuelto, ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba un hermoso dragón; tan blanco como la misma pureza y con ojos color ámbar tan profundos como el mismo oro…_

- ¡Como el señor Sesshomaru! –Kagome no pudo evitar reír suavemente y estuvo segura que el nombrado había contenido un bufido-

_Pero ese dragón no era una persona amigable, entonces, la hermosa chica le propuso un trato, ella bailaría y cantaría para él y a cambio, si su presentación le gustaba, le perdonaría la vida._

- ¿Y? ¿El enorme dragón perdono su vida? –se había girado totalmente hacia la mayor, con su mirada ansiosa-

- A decir verdad, Rin, apenas la joven termino su presentación… fue reducida a cenizas –Coloco una mano sobre su cabecita, consolándola-

- ¡Que historia más horrible! –Sus ojos se cristalizaron y cruzo sus finos brazos sobre su pecho- Ese dragón es un insensible.

- ¿Pero sabes algo? Se dice que aun después de tanto tiempo el lamento del dragón se escucha aun en las noches –Se puso de pie y ayudo a la menor a hacer lo mismo- Bueno, es hora de dormir.

- ¿La próxima vez será una historia feliz? –El puchero aun presente en su carita hizo a Kagome enternecer y asentir inmediatamente-

La observo correr hacia la fogata y colarse en el sleeping que había traído especialmente para ella, sabía muy bien lo incomodo que era dormir en el suelo. Un aliento en su nuca la hizo volver a la realidad y antes de que le diera tiempo de girarse unos brazos envolvieron su cintura.

- Con que un dragón blanco de ojos dorados… -su voz chocaba contra el oído femenino, de forma grave-

Rio divertida, colocando sus manos sobre los fornidos brazos y echando suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando el momento.

- Si bueno, tuve inspiración de algún lado –rio nuevamente al escuchar el bufido que hubiera contenido Sesshomaru anteriormente-

- Primero un príncipe egoísta y ahora un dragón insensible, empiezo a sentirme ofendido –mordisqueo suavemente su oreja, "castigándola"-

- Bueno, tal vez si me sobornas podre encontrar ciertos puntos positivos para la historia de mañana –se giró, quedando frente a él y rodeo su cuello con los brazos-

- ¿No lo he hecho ya suficiente? –Acerco ligeramente su rostro, susurrando contra los rojizos labios-

- Nunca es suficiente –sus labios chocaron, hambrientos-

Y es que cuando se trataba de él… _nunca_ sería suficiente.

* * *

+ _Aclaraciones:_ Si, sé que el final de la historia fue algo… confuso, pero lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente no fue que al dragón no le gustara la presentación de la joven, es que, al verla bailar quedo tan encantado, y se emocionó de tal manera, que la mato sin pensarlo o bien sin quererlo y por eso su lamento; por haber matado al único ser vivo que posiblemente pudo haber amado.


End file.
